Bless The Broken Road That Lead Me Straight To You
by la beast
Summary: AU. Rachel's world was turned around with a prediction that she will find her true love. Rachel finds her true love in Jesse but their meeting is very strange, it was in a car accident. Why the be able to find the criminal? YES THE TITLE IS LONG
1. The crash

**HEY HEY HEY ** ok guys, so I posted a plot like this and well, not a success.. sad. but now I'm going to have a take two! Yes of course, I'm going to change it up a little bit to make it more interesting. **ENJOY** BTW this plot was inspired by an episode of 90210 so for the people who know about this... shhh.

* * *

><p>Waking up with the annoying sound of the alarm. Rachel, jumps up from her bed and started doing her morning routine of lunges and yoga.<p>

Caroline, Best friend/ land lord, hurriedly knocked on her door squealing. Rachel opened up the door and let her in.

"Calm down! What's going on?"

"You will not believe this! It's the day your destiny will change!" Caroline was the kind of girl that was addicted to horoscopes and fortune tellings.

"What did the newspaper say this time."

"This is the day when your life will be turned upside down but in a good way. The love of your life will come to you and save you."

Caroline started squealing yet again but Rachel stayed calm because of her disbelief of this prediction.

"Don't be such a sour puss! Celebrate! Oh, I have to fix the papers already."

Caroline opened the door to exit and before she completely went out she said. "Congratulations in advance."

Rachel forgot about what Caroline had said and after a while she hopped on in her shower to get ready for work

As she started getting her bag ready, a text from her boss was received.

_You were late 2 times in a row already. __If you__'re late again I'm going to have to let you go._

Rachel took her time in fixing her uniform and making sure everything was okay but then as she looked at the mirror she realized that her clock was set early.

It left 5 mins for her to get to work in time.

So fast and furious she went down to the lobby and started her car. Again, fast and furious she drove it. She knows very well that driving her car this fast was dangerous but she did it anyway for she couldn't afford to loose her job with the economy going down and all. As she drove fast and furious she received another text from her boss and it read:

_Tick tock tick tock... the clock is ticking_

Rachel gave an eye roll that was very well deserved by that text. Her boss was always so weird and unusual.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE...<p>

Jesse was a scary man he would always wear back and he would only have one pair of shoes, his black military boots. There was only one thing you could identify in Jesse as soft, his curly brown hair.

"Hey, Jesse your rent is up this week you better pay it or else I'm going to kick you to the curb." His land lord told him.

"Please give me a little more time. My little brother is sick and my mom is trying her best to cure him fast. Please."

"Sorry Jesse that's not going to work on me anymore."

Jesse placed his head down. He was going to get enough money to make it work. he was determined.

On his black bike he rode to fulfill his mission to get that money.

* * *

><p>As Rachel drove fast and furious all of a sudden something hit the car from the driver's side.<p>

Rachel could fell her arm hurting and throbbing. All she can hear was: _Please help. victim. bleeding. hit and run._

And all she can see was a bunch of brown curly hair.

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH <strong>I hope you guys like it and I also hope this will be a hit so be my inspiration and **REVIEW!**

~la beast


	2. The meeting

**HEY HEY HEY** oh yeah that's right. 2 chapters 1 day oh yeah baby. Ok, I'm a wierdo. After I loved right the first one I just jumped right into the second one. **ENJOY**

* * *

><p>Rachel could only see lights. Flashing like those scenes in the movie. She would usually wonder about where she was or what was going on but all she could feel was the pain on her arm and the warmth of a stranger's hand.<p>

Jesse was there looking at the poor girl hurt. Every inch of his body felt sorry for her. All he wanted to do was help.

Her dark hair looked like night against her pale and lifeless skin. All hooked up to a machine like some kind of robot. There was something about her that wanted me to just stay but no it was certainly not the guilt.

* * *

><p>Rachel was still unconscious for a few days but Jesse still visited her and of course Caroline did as well.<p>

"I'll find out who ever did this to my poor sweet Rachel and I'm going to take my revenge! Ah what a heartless person. Good thing you were there Jesse!"

Jesse just simply nodded and gave a semi-smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel finally awakes and the first thing she sees is a bunch of roses that lay on the table in front of her.<p>

She had so many questions in her mind 'Where am I? Why am I here? What happened? Why do I keep remembering curly hair? From who did those flowers come? What is that smell?'

She looked at my arm and saw that she had a cast on that had writings on it and one of the statements there said_ I'm sorry_ with horrible hand writing at that.

But somehow she was fixated by it and continued staring until the door opened.

"OMG OMG! ahh finally, you're awake. Honey, I promise you I thought I would have died when I found out what happened to you."

It was her land lord who popped out."

"Why? Because without me that you'd mean you not getting all the loans and postponed rent payments?"

"Well..."

Rachel gave her a playful hit.

"You know I'm just kidding. It's because I couldn't think of a life without my bestie!"

"Oh you silly you goose! I had you fooled!"

"Hey! I love you!"

"Ok fine now let's go to the serious part."

"Hit me."

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. duh!"

"Why am I even here?"

"You got in a car accident. It was a hit and run by a white car but luckily there was someone there that helped you."

"Wait! Who helped me?"

"This guy named Jesse. He really has a good heart. He comes here every single day for you."

Rachel heart started thumping. This Jesse guy might be that curly hair and warm hand.

"Well, where is he then?"

"He's getting you some Jell-o."

"Oh, so he's here? I owe him so much."

"Yeah, he really has a kind heart."

"Hey Caroline, Who wrote this on my cast?"

She pointed at the _I'm sorry._

"I don't really know. It's a mystery."

Caroline said it in a dramatic way. Of course, being an aspiring actress and all.

Rachel couldn't help but think of the written phrase on her cast. It made her even more and more curious every time she tried to look back.

Then a creek went out as the door opened and the smell of cinnamon and chocolate went into the air.

It was him the curly haired man all dressed up in a black leather jacket and all in black.

Rachel's was taken away just like in those romantic comedy movies and so was the man in black.

After a couple of seconds of complete silence and non-movement, Caroline finally was moved to speak.

"Okay, this is weird so I'll just leave you guys alone and get me some pasta."

Caroline went of the door and shut it.

"Hi, so I guess you're my knight in shining leather."

Rachel tried to break the ice and started the conversation.

"I'm Jesse."

He gave his hand to her and she gave her's

"Thank you for saving me. I owe so much to you. I'm Rachel."

The tension in the air was very evident as they just stared into each other's eyes.

Jesse could feel his heart beat in the presence of his damsel in distress.

"Don't worry about it. You saved mine."

Rachel gave a smile but his last comment struck her _You saved me_. But she just let it go.

"I brought some pudding for you."

"Why thank you fine man."

They both gave chuckles and spent the whole lunch just talking about each other.

"No way! I don't believe it. You did not dance in the mall flash MOB thing." Jesse exclaimed.

"Uh, Yes! I love dancing. I look like a tough cookie but man I'm a softy for flash MOBs. Don't tell me you don't have your own dirty little secret."

Jesse scratched his neck in hesitation.

"Well, I am softy for kittens."

A burst of laughter came out of Rachel.

"No way! hahaha you're a kitten person. Do you watch those videos of youtube?"

"Yes.."

Jesse looked down in shame.

"Well then, tell me more."

"My favorite video is when the kitten was that kept acting surprised."

"Like this?" Rachel playfully tickled Jesse's tummy and after Rachel would stop he would act suprised. Just like in the video.

Jesse didn't know what it was but maybe he's becoming a softy for Rachel.

And they spent the rest of their day watching kitten videos.

* * *

><p>While Caroline went to get "coffee" she thought of how cute and adorable Jesse and Rachel's first meeting was.<p>

They were speechless. She just wished in her heart he was a truly good guy.

Rachel isn't a rich girl and she couldn't certainly pay for the hospital herself. So she took it upon herself to pay for it for her.

Though the way for her to pay for it is well, shameful.

"How much for you sweet pea?" A voice came from behind and a squeeze from the ass as well.

Caroline with her head down followed the man inside concrete walls.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY HEY HEY! <strong>So I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorta stuck about whats going to happen next it would mean so much if you guys could help just PM me on your ideas. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! And remember REVIEW.

** ~la beast**


End file.
